


Leafs

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [21]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Creativity nigh November 2017





	Leafs

Autumn wad arrived, colouring the leaves of the trees in lovely shades of yellow, red and orange. The weather was still warm and lovely and therefore the whole thing made for a gorgeous date scenery. Which was lucky for Martin, because taking a date on a picnic was a lot cheaper than taking them out somewhere fancy to eat. Especially if your date was a princess you really wanted to impress and could not therefore take out somewhere cheap and shabby. 

It was also lucky for Arthur who, with his cheerful happy nature, found playing in the leaves about as fun as he did most other things. Very very fun indeed. 

It was also lucky for Douglas. Because Douglas was mostly always rather lucky and really - who  _didn't_ enjoy a nice warm weather with colorful pleasantly smelling leaves that made the most pleasant sounds when you walked on them?

It was not so lucky for Carolyn, mostly because she had to witness her son, in the late twenties, play in a pile of leaves while people silently walked by and judged the whole affair.


End file.
